Ultimatums and Fifty Pounds of Candy
by KissPookie28
Summary: Set after the sixth season finale. Lorelai breaks up with Luke, sleeps with Chris, stays in bed, and gets sick. It takes Rory to bring a little enlightenment to the situation. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"We can't just take off and get married!" Luke explained to his pleading fiancée.

"Why not Luke? Don't you love me? Do you care about me?"

"Yes!"

"Because I'm going crazy here. I made a commitment to you, and I need to make it happen. For months now, I've been skulking around not saying anything, not having an opinion, like I'm Clarence Thomas or something, and I… I'm done with that. I-I've been waiting for a long time, and I don't want to wait anymore."

"I have to think this through." People in the street began to turn to stare at the arguing couple.

"No! I'm not waiting, it's now or never."

"I don't like ultimatums!"

"Well I don't like Mondays but unfortunately they come around eventually."

"I can't just jump like this."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I-I have to go." Her heels clicked as Lorelai stalked off down the street.

Light hit the backs of her eyelids and Lorelai blinked her eyes open. The sheets felt strangely soft around her. As she glanced around, the room was unfamiliar. Soft pounding of a child's feet ran down the hall. Finally Lorelai remembered the previous night. Breaking up with Luke, drinking, sleeping with Christopher. She pulled her dress on and ran out of the room.

"Lor, I didn't know that you were up I…."

"I have to go Chris." Lorelai slammed the door shut behind her and sank down onto the carpet of the hallway.

"Mom I'm home!" Rory called as she entered her house. There was no answer from within. "Mom?!" Rory dropped her bags and ran up the stairs. "Mom, make a noise. For a second I thought I'd walked into Billy Hughes' house." She entered the bedroom to see magazines, DVDs, books, and snacks strewn all over the room. In the center of the mess, her mother was seated in sweats eating Red Vines.

"Hello daughter of mine!" Lorelai didn't get up, merely smiled at Rory.

"When was the last time you left your room?" Rory sat down beside Lorelai.

"Yesterday, I went to the inn."

"Yes, but I mean when you're not at work, or babysitting for Sookie. Other than that when did you last leave this room?" Rory attempted to pick up a few things.

"You got me." Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom, that guy from CSI gets out more."

"The bug guy."

"No."

"The computer guy."

"No. Mo…"

"Oh the dead guy! You mean that a dead guy moves around more than I do."

"No!"

"Well other than the two that don't really have distinguishing features, I don't know any others. Which were you talking about."

"The morgue guy."

"The morgue guy. What the hell kind of metaphor is that?"

"Mom…"

"I mean at least the dead guy doesn't move much."

"Mom it's been three weeks since you broke up with Luke and you slept with dad and what do you have to show for it besides fifty pounds of candy wrappers, three week old US weekly, and some of the saddest DVD's known to man."

"These are not the saddest movies ever."

"_John Q, An Affair to Remember_, these aren't exactly upper movies."

"Hey I've got _The Lion King _in there too."

"His dad dies, that doesn't count."

"But there's singing and talking animals. It can't be a sad movie with singing and talking animals."

"Mom! Other than these movies what do you have to show?"

"A tee- shirt that says 'I broke up with my fiancée and slept with the father of my only daughter all in one night and all I got was this stupid tee- shirt," Lorelai joked.

"Wow that is a lot of font for a small tee-shirt."

"Ah but you see that's the purpose of the fifty pounds of candy wrappers, create a bigger canvas."

"Very practical of you." The two sat in silence for a moment. "Mom," Rory reasoned.

"Kid, I'm going to be ok."

"You've been in bed for three weeks."

"Partially because of my sucky love life, but also partially because of my sucky immune system."

"You're sick?" Rory pressed her hand to her mother's forehead.

"Yeah I've been throwing up for a while now, though it could be the candy and lack of moving out of this room and oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I just got the morgue guy metaphor. Because he has two fake legs right?"

"I can't stump you mom."

"I am the champion, no time for looosers," Lorelai began to sing. Rory stood up from the bed and picked up a few things. Candy wrappers and apple cores soared into the trash bag.

"Ok I'm going to go grab a shower and when I get out I want this place cleaned."

"Who do you think I am, Snow White?"

"I'll bring up the poison apple when I'm done." Rory left the room. "Oh and get dressed, we're hitting a movie!" Rory called from the stairs. Lorelai rolled her eyes and flung herself back on her bed.

"What the hell was that?!" Lorelai asked of her daughter as they walked away from the car.

"That was a movie. I know it's been a long time since you've been out of the house but…"

"No I know what a movie is. And I know that that was a terrible movie."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"George Clooney, Brad Pitt seems like a good combo. I mean it worked with the Ocean's. And then you add in the aspect of the CIA and it seems like it'll be a good time. But no an hour and a half of terrible jokes and Brad Pitt with a double digit IQ, all ending with that woman finally getting her surgery."

"Ok I'm sorry suggested it." The two walked by Luke's diner. "You ok?" Rory noted her mother's misty eyes.

"What? Yeah I'm great, I'm just so damn happy that that lady finally got her surgeries."

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do kid." Lorelai threw her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Well It's only been three weeks. And the throwing up couldn't have helped and you really love him."

"Can we pick a new topic?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about? The terrible turn that the youth of America has taken, politics…"

"We could just go home and not talk."

"Well we can not talk, but we have one more stop to make."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Something that needs to be done."

"Oh come on you know I hate surprises." Rory walked a few paces ahead, ignoring her mother's pleas for information.

"Here we are." Lorelai looked up at the building that Rory was standing in front of.

"Doose's? Ok you are officially not in charge of my next surprise party because you really suck at the whole surprise thing."

"There's something we need to take care of."

"How thoughtful of you, I was running a little low on toothpaste." Rory led her mother into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory walked through the aisles searching for what she wanted. "Ok so are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" her mother asked.

"I'm telling you something that I think you're a little too depressed to realize." Rory stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Lorelai laughed. Rory shoved a box into her mother's hands.

"A pregnancy test? Rory. Oh my gosh I'm pregnant."

"Well we won't know until you take the test, but all signs point to yes. There were apple cores in your bedroom and you were throwing up probably in the morning. And you're really cranky about _Burn After Reading _which was honestly, not that bad."

Rory put the box on the counter. "A pregnancy test?" Taylor asked. First he eyed Rory and then Lorelai.

"It's for me Taylor. An experiment for school to test how frequently one can get false pregnancies with these tests." Rory explained.

"Well shouldn't you have more?" he asked.

"Well I'm doing this thing where I buy them one at a time. I feel like it'll give me better results." Rory handed over the money. The two brunettes left the market with a curious Taylor watching them.

Rory and Lorelai stood in the bathroom when a timer pinged. Rory picked up the stick. "A little pink cross that means…"

"That Jesus died for our sins."

"Mom."

"I know I'm pregnant." Rory put her arms around her mother.

"So don't take this the wrong way, but whose…"

"I don't know."

"Mom!" Rory pulled back and noted the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Don't 'mom' me, it's not like I have a huge crowd of men that are possibilities. It's your dad or Luke."

"And it's equally likely to be either of them?" Lorelai nodded.

"And neither of them are in my life anymore."

"Wow." The two sunk down to the tile and Rory held her mother as she cried.

Lorelai took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had opened this door and the current circumstances weren't exactly the best. With another deep breath she walked into the diner. "Sit anywhere," Luke grumbled looking down at his order pad.

"Luke can we talk?" At the familiar voice, Luke looked up, shocked.

"Lorelai? What…"

"Can we talk?"

"Um yeah I mean sure. Outside?"

"Yeah this seems more like an outside kind of conversation though I don't think it's going to go well in any location." A confused looking Luke followed Lorelai out the door to stand on the sidewalk out front. "Ok there's really no point in me beating around the bush and you know me, I'm always the one with the good blunt comment. I don't go about anything circuitously…"

"Lorelai what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Silence followed as the cold air broke around them. Finally Luke spoke.

"So you and Christopher are having another baby?"

"Well maybe…" Lorelai looked down at the ground as she hit Luke with the second wave "or you and I are having our first."

"What?

"There could be a little backwards baseball hat and flannel shirt floating around in there."

"Are you serious?" Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lorelai smiled.

"No. I mean I know you don't know much about babies, but believe it or not they don't pop out with clothing on."

"No I know that, but I mean are you serious about it possibly being mine."

"I estimate about three weeks. I know it was a terrible time for you, but if you think back I think you'll remember that we were together in that long ago time."

"Wow." Slowly, Luke settled himself on the curb. Lorelai stood in front of him, praying that his head wouldn't explode.

"Yeah it was a long time ago. I believe there were dinosaurs and Helen Hayes and Peter Ustinov were there. And there were nannies…"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"_One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing._ I don't blame you for not realizing what I'm talking about, Rory and I are probably the only two people in the world that have seen it because quite frankly we'll watch anything. Actually that's a lie. I refuse to see the remake of _The Omen_ because you can't just remake a classic like that."

"You're nervous," Luke mumbled, still looking at the ground.

"What?"

"You babble when you're nervous, well actually you babble quite often but when you're nervous you're babbling becomes a bit more frequent."

"Well yeah I'm nervous. I'm telling a man that doesn't want anything to do with me anymore that I'm possibly pregnant with his child."

"You're wrong."

"Oh so I just imagined us in your room, naked…"

"No! I mean that part happened, but before when you said that it was a terrible time for me..i-it wasn't. Those were good times for me." Lorelai smiled.

"Me too."

"And I don't don't want anything to do with you."

"Two negatives make a positive right?"

"Yeah."

"So you do want something to do with me?" Lorelai sat down next to Luke.

"Well yeah I mean if this baby's mine I want to be in its life."

"Oh s…so you want to be in the baby's life."

"And yours." His eyes finally met hers.

"Oh. Wow. Well I want you to be in my life too."

"Really?" Lorelai grinned.

"Oh yeah. If I chose anyone to be in my life, it would be you." Luke leaned towards her but before their lips met he stopped.

"What about Christopher," he spit the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He's gone. Out of my life."

"What if the baby's his?" Luke touched her stomach.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this before, but earlier I had a feeling that this baby is going to wear a lot of plaid and since Chris doesn't really wear plaid and I'm pretty sure a preference for plaid comes from genes, then the baby got it from you. As in it's your baby." The two kissed.

"Well to be on the safe side we'll get a paternity test done." Lorelai leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever you want."

"I remember the last time we were out here with each other."

"Ah don't remind me. It wasn't one of my proudest moments." Luke kissed the top of her head.

"So does the ultimatum still stand? Now or never?"

"N..no I mean..."

"Because if it is I choose now." Lorelai looked up.

"Well I would like to be married before I look like I'm smuggling especially round bags of cocaine across the state line so…"

"You're car or mine?" Luke asked. Lorelai grinned.

"I'll call Rory." Immediately she pulled out her phone. Luke kissed the back of her neck. "Rory, you'll never guess what's happening." Lorelai smiled as she talked to her daughter and held the hand of the only man she'd ever loved.


End file.
